


you're my best friend (and i love you)

by thebitterbeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, best friends make the best boyfriends, codependency is not necessarily a bad thing, i don't know what i'm tagging anymore, idiot boys being idiots, is anyone even reading these, skittles are adorable aren't they, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "someday i'll pick up the courage to ask you on a real date" [Sciles]<br/>As sent on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my best friend (and i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I will ship this to the very end.  
> Warning: may rot your teeth. Possibly the sweetest thing I have ever written.

Somewhere along the line, Scott has stopped thinking about and introducing Stiles as _his best friend Stiles_ and simply slipped into calling him _his Stiles_. To be fair, he has heard Stiles refer to him as _“my Scott”_ , so he does not think much about it.  
  
He does not think much about the warmth that settles in his heart whenever no one contests either claim.  
  
They spend so much time together that it is no big deal that they have keys to each other’s houses, or that at least half of Stiles’ plaid shirts are in Scott’s cupboard, or that Stiles has all but taken Scott’s favourite red hoodie, or that Scott’s favourite juice is always in stock at the Stilinski’s home or countless other things.  
  
They have grown up together, everybody is used to seeing Scott and Stiles together – they come as a package deal.  
  
So if Scott’s heart races a little when they finally _(finally!)_ settle down for Star Wars - “this is a bro-only movie night, no puppies allowed – that means you, Liam!” Stiles yelps at the pouting beta as he kicks everyone out of Scott’s place – and the popcorn is on Stiles’ lap because he eats more of it than Scott does and they both know it, well, he will not say anything.  
  
If he leans in a little when Stiles rests his arm on the back of the couch after Scott gets fed up of the flailing and threatens to sit on his hand to stop him, Stiles does not notice, so he will not admit to a thing.  
  
If he spends more time watching the emotions on Stiles’ face than the actual movie – okay, that is a little harder to pretend he is not doing because obviously Stiles catches him.  
  
“Scotty? If you say you don’t like Star Wars, dude, I’m disowning you. All these years of friendship, down the drain. I refuse to be friends with someone who cannot appreciate the genius that is Star Wars. I will replace you with Kira.”  
  
Scott wonders if Stiles knows how expressive he is. He grins as the warm glow in his heart settles firmly and he realizes what he has always known – what he could never put a name to, and settles back into the couch, a little closer to Stiles than before.  
  
Stiles casts him another weird look, and Scott cannot wipe the grin off his face. He steals the remote from Stiles and un-pauses the movie.  
  
He waits until Stiles is once again almost completely focused on the film before he states casually, “Someday I’ll pick up the courage to ask you on a real date.”  
  
The resulting reaction from his Stiles is completely worth the loss of the popcorn.  
  
~~They never finish the movies that day.~~


End file.
